paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups meet a Cabbit BLOOPERS
Director: Speed. Parker. Action! *click* Chase: And that's when Marshall ate my cookie. Skye: Surprissing, Marshal ate his cookie. He threw it at you. Chase: That would be gross if that was on the script. Director: He's right. He would have to pull it out of his stoumach to throw it. Marc: *holding mic* It is possible. He did it just a couple minutes ago and set it on the table. Rocky: Wait. That wasn't just a soggy cookie? \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Speed. Parker. Action! *click* Skye: Hi Mr. Bunnie. We don't wanna hurt you. Could you please come o- Tundra jumps out of the bush, wearing golden ears. Tundra: I is Cabbit. FEAR MEH! Director facepalms. Director: Tundra? Where's Cabbit? Tundra: I don't knows. He was not in his room. Cabbit: I don't sound like that. Everyone looks around trying to find Cabbit. Marc: Found him *puts mic down a little and Cabbit jumps off* Cabbit: Good... Now where's my lunch? Director: Just... nevermind. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Speed. Parker. Action! *click* Cabbit: Pinecherry? Skye pops it in her mouth and spits it out. Skye: Ow. That hurt! Chase: Not as much as that. Skye: What? *looks at Cabbit* Oh... Director: That had to hurt. The pinecherry was stuck on Cabbit's head. Chase: Cabbit? Are you ok? Cabbit: Ya. I'm fine. Marc: Ha! That would hurt if something else got on it. *unnoticably lossens grip on mic, slaming Cabbit in the head* Everyone stares Marc: Erm... uh... MEDIC! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Cabbit: I never saw anyone eat it like that before. Director: ACTION! Cabbit pops the pinecherry in his mouth and spits it out. Cabbit: Bad cherry. Director: Nick! I told you to get a non-rotten cherry! Nick: I did. It might've rotten quickly. Marc: Nick? Where did you get it? Nick: *points to basket* Over there. Marc: Those are rubber balls. Nick: Oh... My bad. Ryder: It was my fault. I brought them here for the pups. Nick: No it's my fault, I should've looked at the rubber ball. Director: No it's my fault, I should've check it to see if it was a cherry. Cabbit: No it's mine, I should've checked it before I put it in my mouth. Marc: No it's my fault... Nick: How is it your fault? Marc: It's not, I just wanted to be a part of this. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Speed. Parker. Action! *click* Skye: Guys! Guys! Pups: What? Skye: We- *ringringringringringringringringringringring* Nick: FIRE ALARM! Sara: You know what that means? Marc: Fire? Sara: No... BLIZZARD! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Speed. Action! *click* Chase: You forgot Parker. Director: I don't care, just go. Rubble: You need to say Parker when doing a movie. Director: This isn't a movie. It's just a story made up by someone. Nick: So my life has been a lie! Sara: You're not a lie. You're pathetic, but not a lie. Nick: You're a... a... Marc: Solestic Zombie *giggles* Everyone stares at Marc Marc: A yellow Zombie, you know because she's blonde. Sara: Say that to the guy who wears 50 hear styles. Marc: I only have one hair style. Sara: And that's how I like it. Marc: So... what does that mean? \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Zuma: WE MUST ALERT THE PWEZ! Skye: Guys! Everyone looks at Skye with horrer face, then slowly fade to laughter. Skye what is it? Cabbit was holding a sign over Skye's head saying "She owes me food" Director: Cabbit? You. so. CUUUUUUUTE! Nick: GIRL! Sara punches Nick Sara: Your a- \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Speed. Parker. Action! *click* Chase walks over to find all the pups, Ryder, and Katie. Rocky: Why are you talking to an urp- *face gets green* Director: Rocky? You ok? Rocky: I think that cookie's coming back. Director: Ok, what ever you do... don't Rocky runs to the trashcan. Director: ...throw up. Marc: I'd hate to be the janitor. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Ok. So if we don't get this all in one go, were gonna have to do it next time. Ok? Ok. Speed. Parker. Action! *click* Cabbit: The moon hits midnight, and a bell is heard- *ringringringringringringringringringring* Marc: There's the fire alarm again... Sara: BLIZZARD! Blizzard: Yes? Sara: Why did you set it of again? Nick runs out of the nextdoor room. Nick: FIRE! Camera then falls, breaking it, and static is head. Director: *hard to hear* Marshall? Why didn't you use your hose? Marshall: It's just a prop remember? Director: Oh ya. Marc: Doesn't anyone else find it funny that the fire alarm went off when Cabbit said "the bell is heard"? \/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Speed. Parker. Action! *click* Cabbit: I hope I could go home. ... Blizzard: Home? Um... Home? W-Who are you to... um... go home? Director: Blizzard. It's, "Home? You think you could help out my sister?" Blizzard: Ok. Home? You think you should help out my sister? Director: Nonono! Like this. *gets on fours* Home? You think you could help out my sister? Sara: Guess who's on the internet. Director: Whoops. Sara: Hey! I got three likes already. Director: From who? Sara: From someone in New York, from South Carolina, and- Marc: Me. Director: Really? \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: Action! *click* Katie: We need to find something that is green and makes a mark Zuma: Well a pencil makes- *gets pied on both sides of the face* Director: Who threw that? Blizzard: It was Nick! Nick: *at the same time* It was Blizzard! Sara: Nick? Did you throw a pie? Same question to you Blizzard. Nick and Blizzard: Yes. *both get pied in the face* Sara: Now there's a use for these pies. Director: Sara, Nick, and Blizzard! Stop throwing pi- *gets pied* WHO THREW THAT!? Marc: Really Zuma. Zuma: I was going fow Blizzard and Nick! Marc: With one pie? *gets pied* Marshall: There's the other pie. Marc: Hey Hilary. (Marc calls the director Hilary, even though it's not his name) Director: Yes? Marc: Can I throw pies at them? Director: I have an idea. PIE BREAK! Pies then start flying through the screen. Cabbit: No pies were harmed in the making of this section. *gets pied* Most of the pies were not harmed in the making of this section. *gets pied again* HALF of the pies were not harmed in the making of this section. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: ACTION! *click* Blizzard: Owowowowowowowowowowowowow! Cabbit let's go of Blizzard, with a red mouth. Director: Umm... Cabbit? Cabbit: Ya? Zuma: Why is Blizzard's tail red? Everyone, except Cabbit, slowly drop everything they are holding, and slowly walk out the room. Cabbit: I knew I was too cute. \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Director: ACTION! *click* Jacob: C-Cabbit? Cabbit: JACOB! Jacob: Oh Cabbit! I missed- *car then runs into wall. a man steps out of the car* Man: Where are they shooting The Hyper One? Director: Wrong Studio. Nick: AHA! SO IT IS A MOVIE! Sara: Still pathetic.Category:Bloopers